villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Aria (Akame Ga Kill!)
Aria is was minor villainess in ''Akame Ga Kill!. ''She was the daughter of a missionary and was a girl who Tatsumi met in the capital. She is initially thought to be kind, offering shelter for him Tatsumi for he was on street as a beggar, but despite being a child Aria was known as one of the most ruthless villainess on ''Akame Ga Kill! ''and holds a dark secret. Anime Aria was a girl who lived in the capital of the empire, Tatsumi she offered a place to stay when she found him on the streets after being deceived by Leone. She came from a wealthy family and had the habit of offering still a place to stay at his mansion. She then introduces Tatsumi for his parents, who agrees to help your friends find Tatsumi, Sayo and Ieyasu who were separated from him when Tatsumi arrived in the capital. The next day, Aria Tatsumi had helped in their purchase with their guards and by the time the same evening, Night Raid came to attack the house of Aria, the organization killed Aria's parents and one of the guards tries to hide her in the warehouse of the mansion, as Tatsumi manages to find her with Akame arrive shortly after. Tatsumi then tries to defend Aria, unaware of the true nature of Aria, Leone to reveal the contents of from "warehouse" as Tatsumi looks with surprise as he meets his friends there too, inside the warehouse were several tool of torture all centuries as dozens killed all inhumane ways imaginable corpses, and all people within the warehouse were killed by Aria for her to find all the people who came from outside the capital as unclean animals and had right to torture and to kill as many of them she wanted. Tatsumi found out the truth of how Aria and her family had an interest to attract people of the country to its place and torturing them to death, which was the Night Raid dispatched to kill her family. Aria was then quickly killed by Tatsumi after he witnessed the death of his two friends, Sayo and Ieyasu, in the hands of the family of Aria. Appearance Aria was a young girl who had short blonde hair with a fluffy blue hair acessory. She wore a long sleeve white shirt with a blue bow tied at the collar under a blue dress with a black midsection. She wore it with white boots. Personality Aria initially appeared to be a very kind and caring girl, but that was only to disguise her true nature. In fact, as the rest of her family, she was a cruel and sadistic person who liked to tease the country and then torturing to death. She was very manipulative as her family, and also initially had a hatred for Sayo, due to her style of her hair to be smooth while the hair of Aria was a rebellious hair. Gallery 640px-Aria_revealing_her_true_nature.png|Aria showing her true personality akame-ga-kill-episode-1-16.jpg|Aria met Tatsumi akame-ga-kill_picture7_blog-material.jpg|The deposit akame-ga-kill-episode-1-34.jpg|Tatsumi kills Aria Akame-ga-KILL-Character-Designs-Aria.jpg aria_akame_ga_kill_60661.jpg akame1-2s.jpg Video Category:Akame Ga Kill! Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Social Darwinists Category:Serial Killers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Torturer Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Sadists Category:TV Show Villains Category:Envious Villains Category:Humans Category:Minor Villains Category:One-Shot Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Delusional Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Weaklings Category:Kid Villains Category:Jerks Category:Deceased Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Neutral Evil Category:Trickster Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Xenophobes Category:Outright Villains Category:Nihilists Category:Liars Category:Child Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Plague-Bringers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Teenage Villains